


Do u wanna go out?... asshole

by iMightbdprssed



Series: Texting! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asking Out, Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Short, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMightbdprssed/pseuds/iMightbdprssed
Summary: Liam asks Theo out but Theo is dense as a rock
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Texting! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962859
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What I say: Based on real events.
> 
> What I mean: I wish it actually went that way.

theo

theo

theo 

theoooOOOO!!!

THEOOOOOO

🤬🤬🤬

theodork 

theo answer please

i’m dying

hunters got me

 **Theodork  
**Where are you?

so now u answer...

**Theodork  
**What do you want Dunbar?

r u free Friday?

**Theodork**  
Why?

wanna go to the movies?

**Theodork**  
Really Liam?

yeah

there’s a cool one 

and I really wanna watch it

**Theodork**  
Sure.

really?

 **Theodork  
**Yes, Liam, I want to go to the movies with you and your pack.

Don’t act so surprised you guys are tolerable for the most part.

wait

actually they’re kinda not going

**Theodork  
**So just you and me, Dunbar?

Are you asking me out?

NO

WHAT

no way! 😡

but

would u go out with me?  


like if I asked u?

**Theodork  
**That depends Littlewolf. 😏

Are you asking me out, yes or no?

let’s says 

hypothetically  I’m asking u out

 **Theodork  
**A 6 syllables word.

I’m impressed.

do u have to b an asshole 😣😣

**Theodork  
**Let’s say hypothetically I’m picking you up at 5 on Friday.

I like caramel popcorn.

OMG

I mean

sure

whatever 

**Theodork**  
Good night Littlewolf. 😉

good night theo 😄


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not an update but an upgrade, i decided to use a fake text page to make the convos just in case it can be confusing and also for the aesthetic

[ ](https://imgur.com/CiSCyuC)   
[ ](https://imgur.com/H9YD3uA)   
[ ](https://imgur.com/YUpeSDE)   
[ ](https://imgur.com/nF2AjJO)   
[](https://imgur.com/JPO7mwZ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how long this took me

**Author's Note:**

> Another day another Drabble  
> Hope you enjoyed this :D


End file.
